The Glory Of Music
by stars.are.falling.all.for.us
Summary: What happens when you put a girl, a boy, both sworn mortal enemies of each other, and a guitar in a music room? standalone


I never knew school could be so.. intimidating. Walking down this crowded hallway, I can not help but think I must have acquired some sort of super skill over the weekend, one that can sense every single pair of eyes, even with my head bowed down low, judging me and staring right at me, as if I were some sort of.. monster?

I cannot, however, for the life of me, remember why the whole school --I had come to this conclusion once I noticed even the _teachers _were ignoring me-- hate me. It must be something major, something.. that happened over the weekend, as I don't recall the severity of the stares to have been at this high on Friday.

I tried to focus on my best friend, rambling on about the upcoming Maths test. "I mean, trigonometry?! TRIGO-FUCKING-NOMETRY, EILIDH! Who the hell needs to know what angle PQR is if RPQ is 30 when you're writing songs?!" she wailed, stomping on the floor immaturely as we neared the huge, swinging doors to the English department.

"Err, I just remembered, I already have my stuff, lets go to your locker now, Lil." I muttered sheepishly, silently praying Mrs. Cowie would let me off the hook for 'forgetting' my music sheet this first time.

Truth is, I just really did not need to see Danny --whom I'd assume would be lounging next to the vending machine with his pack of blonde bimbos and dye-guy mates, right behind my locker-- because I now knew exactly what those stares were for, now.

Sunday night, at Moshulu. Most of the fifth years were celebrating the end of the preliminary exams, and I, although reluctant at first, had agreed to come with Lillie.

The scene got boring after a while, so we were about to leave when I heard someone shout my name.

"EILIDH! EILIDH! YES, YOU, HOT BLONDE IN THE BLACK DRESS!" bellowed a deep voice behind me. I turned round to face Danny Jones, sweaty, flushed, and obviously, drunk.

"What?" I muttered half-heartedly. I was a little, (perhaps minutely) flattered that he had called me 'hot', but the only reason I'm not down at my knees like any other sane girl would, was because Danny Jones, notorious ladies charmer, teacher's pet to, oh, I don't know, maybe every teacher in the country, and apparent 'fittest lad alive' is my mortal enemy.

"Don't tell me you're leaving already, are you?" he slurred with a smirk.

"What's it to you? By the way, I think you should check out wifey over there. She looks a bitty wasted. Heard that's not good for pregnant SLUTS alike. Anyway, use protection, kid. Or.. not?" I smiled. I'd hit a nerve, and damn, did it feel good.

Before I could scrutinize the expression on his face, I felt a cool sensation lingering on my chest. In a flash, my eyes went from my wet, soaked top, to Danny's infuriating gaze, and some random blonde's hands, clenched tightly around an empty glass.

I recognized her as one of Danny's girlfriend's girlfriend, but I couldn't remember her name. Well, whatever. Girls like her were only meant to be known by their confusing acquaintances.

"GET THE FUCK OUT." Danny yelled, his eyes flaming in anger.

I knew it was wrong, I knew I'd overstepped the line, but screw it, he'd went a mile across last week, and revenge sure can taste sweet.

So, with a smirk, I pulled Lillie from the crowd, and walked away, not before turning round to face him and to add that last drip of fuel to the fire.

"Responsibility, babe. Look it up."

And so that is how I ended up here, in front of the English doors, with my hood up and my best friend pushing me towards my own locker. I should have known Danny would have twisted the story round, would have had the school buying into his pathetic little sob story, about how he had done nothing to me and I'd just attacked out of the blue. I'm sure, though, that the whole school knew of our intense relationship, if you could call it that, and that this one story probably did not make sense, seeing as he HAS indeed done so much to me, but of course, it's Danny Jones. He could have wrote on the wall of the boys' bathroom toilets that aliens are invading and the whole country would be going berserk.

"Lil. Please. DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED ON SUNDAY?!" I whispered to her with a hiss. Unfortunately, this caused her to crack up, causing the department to stare at us, causing Danny, to glance at us.

"Yes, I do infact, and I think it was YOUR BEST WORK EVER!" she yelled triumphantly, not-so-slyly glaring at him.

I couldn't see much from under my hoodie, but from the cackles and nearing footsteps, I assume he was walking up to us. I rushed the automated steps to my locker, hiding in its darkness as soon as the goddamned lock opened.

"Hello, Jones." I heard Lillie's voice say behind the locker door, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Oh, god. Please, don't. Please, please! I'm begging you! Save me, oh, perpetual forces of the universe!

"Why hello there. Is there any chance that fat blonde who insulted me last Sunday is near?" he said.

FAT?! WHY I OUGHT TO--"Oh, I don't recall knowing anyone under that description, sorry. But, perhaps, you were referring to those, ahem, _ladies _by the vending machine there?"

SHUT UP, LILLIE, GOD DAMN IT.

"Let's go, Lillie." I said, slamming my locker door shut. Deep breaths, Eilidh. Deep breaths.

With a sigh, I turned round and faced him, pulled my hood down, smiled as convincingly as humanly possible, and shoved two V-shaped fingers right up his face.

That sad, pathetic attempt at the last word proved to be depressingly unsuccessful, however, as I remembered that my next subject was Music.

With him. Right behind me.

"Alright, class. Settle down. Now, if I could just find that register sheet.." she muttered, swarming through green binders and flocks of papers on her desk. In the time she'd taken to pour the contents of her drawer on the table, only to find that the register sheet was right on top of the piano, cleverly hidden under brightly colored flyers of all sorts, Danny had expertly managed to slip into the class, take his seat behind me, and open up his folder. The perfect picture for the perfect student.

"Oh, hello Danny! Nice of you to join us." she said with a snarl. Oh how I love this teacher! "That's your third late slip this week, then."

He grunted. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"Right, finish off your compositions, I expect them done by the end of the day. Go on then, get out of here!" she yelled with a laugh. I was quite relieved to notice that three students were absent, which leaves me with my own practice room. Alone, all alone with that beautiful piano.

Highlight of my day, definitely.

"I'm gonna go work on my vocals, Eilidh! Have fun jerking off in the practice rooms!" Lillie shouted after me. That strange girl.

I ran up to the first door on my right, the one with the amazing black, (and shiny, might I add) piano, just in case Karen had snatched it first. Fortunately, it was deserted, not even the third-years, who had Music at the next class, had gotten hold of it. I skipped happily towards the seat, plonking myself down with a heavy sigh.

To my unfortunate pain, as soon as my fingers touched the first key, the door opened lazily, revealing a tired-looking Danny, guitar in hand, a red plectrum in his mouth.

I had to admit, he looked dazzling as a musician, but as if the thought had ever slipped his mind.

"Shit, will I ever have the pleasure of not seeing your ugly face for one minute?!" he muttered.

"Excuse me? First come, first served, asshole, now beat it." I said, not bothering to stand up to address him. My head bowed down once again, and my right hand cupped my forehead in frustration as the other one toyed around with some random notes. I couldn't get the bridge right, and I needed this piece done by today. Damn you, brain! Process, will you?!"Try it in C minor and screw that last part." said Danny, who had not left the room. I got off my chair and walked round the piano, to find him sitting with his pencil in his mouth, the beautiful guitar smiling at me from his lap. My face quickly broke into a bewildered expression. Does this prick not understand the simple hostility my behaviour tended to show?!"Are you really that fucking retarded? I said, beat it!" I hissed. He stood up, and laid his guitar gently on the ground. I've never noticed how he was so tall before. Or that his face had a sprinkling of light freckles across his nose and cheeks. Or how his eyes were-- STOP IT, EILIDH!

"All the other practice rooms are closed. You think I actually WANT to be here, Bett?"

"Well, why don't you try the classroom, eh? 'Cause it's a little hard to breathe here with your huge-assed head hogging all the oxygen!"

"Why don't you try the class? They have way more space for all that blubber of yours!"

By now we were face-to-face, screaming at the top of our lungs. His face was so close, so accessible, so..

STUPID SOUNDPROOF ROOMS.

"Maybe you should just drop music, seeing as you need a more stable career to support that baby of yours."

"Maybe you should just fuck off."

"Maybe I don't want to." I hissed with a scowl.

"Maybe I don't want you to."

"For fuck's sake."

"God, you're hot when you're mad."

"Shut up."

And in an instant, his lips were on mines, moving so hardly, yet softly at the same time. My hands found their way to his back, pushing his body closer to mines. This is impossible! What is this?! What in the hell is this?! Why is he doing this to me?!I felt his hands slide around my neck, his fingers interlocking themselves in a tangle with my blonde, now rather sweaty hair.

"Shit, Eilidh. Sexual tension was killing me." he murmured as pulled away, only to attack me with more kisses on my jaw and down my neck.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Jones." I heard a voice say.

It took me a while to register that voice was that of my own.

"WHAT?!" he jumped, looking at me like I was insane.

I felt so naked under his penetrating gaze.

"I meant.. I.. I don't know.. You said.. The tension.. And I.."

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked.

"What? About giving up my virginity to the one person I absolutely loathe in the back of a locked, dingy practice room?! Yeah, I'm quite sure."

And with that, he pulled my hoodie off. One by one, clothes were shed, kisses were shared, and gasps were gasped and moans were moaned.

Before we knew it, we were lying on the floor naked, panting and sweating, grins of content spread widely over our faces. He stared at me with those gorgeous blue orbs.

"So, C minor then?"


End file.
